Nine Tails
by NamikazeNarutok12
Summary: Naruto is raised by the Naras and Becomes a ninja very early in his life…You see something interesting happened after Naruto had the Kyubbi sealed into him Minato met the Kitsune Council and they decided to make Naruto the new Nine-Tails. FYI this is a Naruto x Temari story nothing else. Also Naruto doesn't have a bloodline per say he just gains some abilities from his Nine Tails.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Tails **

**By:NamikazeNarutok12**

**Hey Guy's I decided to write another story. This is a pretty interesting concept, at least I think so. So in this story Naruto is raised by the Naras and Becomes a ninja very early in his life…You see something interesting happened after Naruto had the Kyubbi sealed into him Minato met the Kitsune Council and they decided to make Naruto the new Nine-Tails. FYI this is a Naruto x Temari story nothing else. Also Naruto doesn't necessarily have a bloodline he just gains some abilities from his nine tails form.**

**Also as for the way Naruto looks he doesn't have fur all over his body, he doesn't have fox ears, the only fox parts Naruto has are his tails and they represent his powers.**

**This is my fourth story and I would really appreciate reviews I mean I work really hard and the reviews help me improve as an author. So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

**I don't know who started this, but please know that I do not…do not own Naruto.**

**Please Enjoy.**

Minato's eyes were close. He knew he was dead. He knew his wife was dead. He hoped his son was alive. He didn't know what to expect, with death.

'Does anybody know what to expect after they die.' He wondered. It was a dark thought. Every Shinobi came to understand that their scales sometimes didn't balance. 'Does my good out way the bad, or are some things just irredeemable.' He truly wondered what his fate was. He stopped being terrified of what would be. His eyes opened slowly, he blinked several times, to gain clarity in the blurry vision. Out of all the things he could have imagined this was surely not one of them.

The blonde former Hokage stood in front of a semi-circular table. It dwarfed the man. What was at the table shocked him more than anything else. There were nine seats at the table, one was empty, but the others were filled with nine tailed foxes all the same size as Kyubbi. Then there came a boom through the room and he focused on the center fox. The large fox was gray with an intricate design that was white but barely visible, because of the low contrast, but it was noticeable.

"Minato Namikaze" came the booming voice of the center figure. "You have done the unimaginable, you have sealed one of our council into a human child." Said the center figure again. The voice echoed, through the white void. Minato was shocked. 'What council' he thought to himself.

"I am sorry, but I don't understand. I sealed the nine tailed demon fox into my son. Unless he is a member of your council you are mistaken" The quiet voice of Minato came. He hated saying that, the words. He hated himself, he hated putting the many before his own family. He hated being the Hokage.

"Well, let me explain. When the Rikuduo Sennin separated the powers of the Juubi he did something that humans are unaware of. He pulled nine of each Demon species and gave them all the power they could handle. The nine Kitsune got nine tails we each took on different aspects of the Juubi and our powers and personalities display these aspects. The nine aspects are destruction, speed, elemental, chaotic, harmonious, control, mind, body and soul. Sealed inside of your child is the destructive Kitsune. We all together create a balanced power. We each take turns roaming the world as only one member of each species can roam at a time in accordance with the will of the great sage's will. I tell you all of this because we have made a decision and it concerns your son." The mind Kitsune said. He was a grey fox. As large as the Kyubbi Minato knew.

"What do you want with my son?" asked Minato, he was angry and curious, but he couldn't help Naruto in this situation.

'I could barely beat one Kyuubi, let alone eight.'

"It is good that you love your son." Said the harmonious fox that had a golden coat with a silver patch on his chest.

"We have decided that we are all too old. We want your son to become the human Kitsune. He will slowly absorb our power. When he turns nine he will have grown his ninth tail, each of which hold all nine of ours the process will make him extremely powerful. We would like you to live within him and coach him through life. We would also like your help to decide the order of absorption. Do not worry though he will maintain his own consciousness." Said the Soul fox he was translucent.

"Ok" Minato said, he didn't care as long as he could guide his son through his life nothing else mattered.

"So who do you think the boy should absorb first, keep in mind he is but a day old." The golden fox asked.

Minato thought to himself for a while, this was his sons life he had to manage, what would he say for the order. If he was chaotic or destructive as a small child that would be a problem. If he was fast as a four year old he might get lost.

"I think I have an answer. I think my path will allow him to grow well. I think the order that will suit him well in his development is this: Body, soul, mind, elemental, control, speed, harmonious, chaos, and then lastly destructive." Said Minato he thought those ability will correlate well with childhood development.

"Okay Minato that sounds well enough. I want you to enter Naruto's seal now. We will have the third Hokage get a letter on his desk that explains the situation." The golden fox said. As Minato body lost its opaqueness and slowly faded, he found himself in Naruto seal.

"Hello Fox." Said Minato as he faced the Demon.

"So I assume they explained what I really am." The glowing orange fox said.

"Yes, and they also made a decision." Responded Minato.

"What decision?!" the fox yelled out infuriated the council would decide something without him.

"They have decided that Naruto will become a half demon by absorbing the powers of everyone on the council." Minato smiled at the anguish of the fox.

**In Konoha **

The aging Hokage walked into the meeting. His face was exhausted he was just too old to retake this position he would need to find a replacement…but who? He let the thought drop for now to be pondered at a later time.

It would be easy to say that after he read the letter on his desk detailing Naruto's fate he almost had a heart attack. The idea that another prodigy had been born to the leaf made him ecstatic, it made him feel as though the will of fire would never stop burning.

He took the seat that he hadn't sat in for over two years. In the table in front of him were 24 seats, these twenty-four seats were occupied by the twelve clan heads of the village, the three elders, the two Anbu captains, the head of Torture and Interrogation, and begrudgingly the six civilian representatives. Now it is not to say that Sarutobi thought that civilians shouldn't get a say in the running of the village it is to be said however that some of the civilian representatives had a tendency to become rather large-headed about their position on the council.

"The council has been assembled for several things. You all must be made aware of the fate of Uzumaki Naruto, we will also be deciding who will raise the boy and lastly I thought that since the academy was destroyed it would be wise to make some changes to the curriculum and teachers." The Hokage paused in his speech waiting for the heads of the council to nod.

"Naruto will be discussed last so we will begin with the redesign of the academy curriculum, as well as the way we form teams. I believe we should take into account Tsunade recommendation of a medic Nin of each team, I think we should scan the academy at the beginning for those who would be best suited to the work of medics. This way they can avoid thing that would be unnecessary of a medic. Also, I would like to add several thing to the curriculum we will mandate chakra control up to and including water walking. The last change will be that all teachers will now be retired Anbu or Jounin. I feel that if we hand over teaching to retired Shinobi the economy will flourish as we will have wealthier retired Shinobi and more Chunin for active duty." The Hokage finished. The clan head elders and other Shinobi looked happy, but the civilians looked more nervous. The civilians were nervous of whether or not their children could make it as ninja.

"Hokage those changes sound promising can I also recommend that the clans get together and revamp the academy Taijutsu to make it more reliable in fighting situations. That being said I think it would do us well if the Uchiha gave up some of their lower level jutsu this way we can require the standard three and then another one. Would that be agreeable Fugaku-san?" asked Hiashi.

"It would Hiashi-san I also agree on your other ideas." Fugaku said.

"Well then would all those in favor of the proposed changes raise their hand?" the Hokage asked, the vote was more out of tradition as he truly had the power. The hands of all the Shinobi and the elders rose and so the changes were passed.

"Now then on to Naruto, I found a letter from the boy's father in the Hokage's office. The letter basically states this the seal is designed as a type of purifier. It will take the Kyubbi's power away and slowly give it to Naruto. Minato did write that there may be a side effect of Naruto growing some tails but Minato assured me he would keep his sanity and his own mind." The Hokage finished he slowly gauged the room and waited for someone to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I believe we should kill the boy, this way there is absolutely no risk of the fox attacking Konoha." The voice came from Akako Haruno the red-headed man spoke calmly he figured that he was right. He was one of the rather arrogant civilian representatives.

"Akako there is no chance of the Kyubbi attacking and Naruto shall not be killed is that understood." Said the Hokage. By the time the Hokage had finished speaking the temperature in the room had dropped, he spoke with a calmness. The calmness however had the sharpness of the power of the Hokage behind it and Akako bowed his head as he knew even he had over spoken. The Hokage simply smiled, he may need to retire soon but he was still respected.

"In terms of who will raise Naruto I have three people that come to mind. Whichever one of you accepts Naruto will begin the academy at four, hopefully he will graduate by five. I plan on him being a Jounin by the time he is twelve and for those who believe this is rushed… well there are certain reasons this is necessary. I will make sure though that Naruto has a lighter mission load so he will get some opportunity to be a child. " The Hokage began. "As for the people I have in mind Hiashi, Shikaku, and Shibi. Do any of you wish to raise the boy?" asked the Hokage, he really wanted it to be one of them. Hiashi had been Minato's teammate along with Shibi and Shikaku had been his lead advisor.

"As much as I would be honored to do so Hokage-sama" Hiashi began with a sigh. "I think it would be better for Naruto to live with someone else, he would be looked at by his age mates with disdain because he lacks the Byakugan." Said Hiashi, it was unfortunate since Minato had been his friend, but he didn't want Naruto to go through what he would as someone without a Byakugan in the Hyuga clan. Sarutobi was grateful that Hiashi had brought this up he hadn't thought of this himself.

"While I am honored by the request I must also decline for similar reasons to Hiashi-san." Said Shibi in as little words as possible. It would be almost impossible for Naruto to get along and make friends with his cousins because his lack of a hive would make it so he didn't have the same interest. The attention of everyone in the room now turned to Shikaku. The Hokage looked at him with pleading eyes.

Shikaku was no fool, quite the opposite in fact. He knew that the Hokage needed one of the three to accept, if not then Danzo would want to raise the boy and as the newly reinstated Hokage Sarutobi was unsure if he could fight the request. Shikaku also knew that the civilians would hate Naruto and he couldn't allow Naruto to go through that alone.

"Troublesome. I will accept." These were the only words to come out of the man's mouth. Danzo frowned. Sarutobi smiled.

"Ok you are all dismissed other than you Shikaku." Said the Hokage, he waited for everyone to leave. The Anbu came out of all corners of the room and began searching they used the chakra pulse jutsu and checked the room for bugs. Sure enough there was a small microphone. Crab crushed the device and the Anbu melted back into the shadows.

"Ok, everything that you heard was only a half-truth that will also serve as the official cover story. First I must tell you this in reality Naruto has only one of the nine nine-tailed foxes sealed inside of him." The Hokage paused as Shikaku took in the info. "The Rikuduo Sennin created the Biju, he created nine of each of them, and each of them represent a different aspect of power. The nine foxes have decided to allow Naruto to absorb each of their power as one tail that represents all nine of theirs. Each fox represent an aspect mind, chaos, elemental, etc. The first thing he will absorb is body and each power takes a year to absorb. Shikaku…I ask you and Yoshino to take care of him as you do with Shikamaru." The Hokage said with pleading eyes as he handed over Naruto, the boy gave a gum less smile.

"Hokage-sama as far as I am concerned this boy is now my son as troublesome as it is now I must go and explain the situation to Yoshino the situation." Said Shikaku as he held the boy, he was wrapped in an orange cloth. "Come Naruto-chan, we have to go." The ninja said, accessing his nurturing father side.

**At the Nara residence. **

"Shikaku, where have you been?" asked a slightly agitated Yoshino, she walked towards the door with her son in her arms. Shikamaru was only about twenty days old. He was wrapped in greyish blanket that had the Nara emblem on it. Yoshino could already tell the boy would be lazy like his father all he did was sleep and he never cried unless he really needed something. None of that mattered though she was simply glad that her family and most of her friends had survived the Kyubbi attack.

She walked toward the sitting room where her Husband would be having just walked in she smiled at the portrait of her family that had been taken the day before the Kyubbi attack. "Shikaku" she called as she walked "Can you hold Shikamaru while I go and cook dinner?" she asked in a more pleasant voice than before.

She made it to the sitting room surveying to find her husband standing just inside of the large wooden doors she looked down to his arms and as she made eye contact with the object… or person I should say in his arms her eyes grew to about the size of a full moon. Now her agitation returned, but it was mostly just from the shock. "Shikaku-kun…where have you been?" she said in a voice so serene and clam. She saw him about to speak, but stopped him. "If your next statement begins or ends with troublesome you will be sleeping with the deer." This time she spoke in a menacing tone, if there was one thing about her husband that Yoshino could not stand it was his use of the word 'Troublesome'.

"Well I went to the council and Hokage-sama asked me to adopt Minato's son." Said Shikaku.

"Ok" said Yoshino in a clam voice she wore a smile on her face. She was proud of the man for once he put someone else above his own sleep.

"What?" asked Shikaku, he didn't believe it, he had taken it upon himself to adopt a child and his wife said it was fine with it. It just seemed so unlikely.

"Shika-kun, Minato was one of your good friends, of course you would want to take in his child." Said T=Yoshino she was happy at her husband's generosity and thoughtfulness.

For the rest of the night Shikaku explained Naruto's situation to Yoshino and then the house was quiet after the boy's laid in their crib, for a while anyway. The babies lay sleeping, until one of them woke up. The child's mouth instantly covered by a black glove. The man had a black cloth mask over his face.

Shikaku woke up in a startle. He shot up from his sleeping position he also woke his wife. He immediately grabbed the Kunai he kept next to his bed and got up. His paternal and ninja senses synching he ran to the boy's room. As he arrived at the door he heard a muffled cry from Shikamaru. He saw a man holding both of his sons he used the shadow possession and captured him. As the man was captured he died, Shikaku felt the man's heartbeat stop with his jutsu. He proceeded to take the boy's from the man's dead body and then let him fall to the ground.

He met the Anbu that he had signaled for at his door and they took the body. 'Troublesome, I'll have to meet with Hokage-sama in the morning.' The man thought he held the boys for the rest of the night.

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Shikamaru both drank the milk from their new mother's/mother's breast. Shikaku waved goodbye to the woman he called his wife and made his way to the Hokage's office he received glares on his way there. He thought to himself 'Someone must have let Naruto's secret and the fact he was in my care slip.'

The man brushed it off and made his way to the tower, his hands tucked away in his pocket he observed everything. He made it to the door of the tower and opened. In a lazy way the man made his way up the stairs. He made it to the front of the Hokage's office. At a desk sat a short blonde woman name Ai, she was the Hokage secretary.

"Hello Ai-san, I need to speak to the Hokage." The man said simply. He wondered how the Hokage had reacted to the news of someone attempting to kidnap Naruto.

"Ok Shikaku-san go on in." Ai said with a smile, she was rather happy with her job, but the smile she gave was only surface deep. She hated Naruto…and now she hated all the Nara. She like most civilians had lost a family member to the Kyubbi and now thought of Demon and Naruto as interchangeable names.

Shikaku nodded and entered the office, the Hokage did not look happy. In fact the Hokage was furious, Danzo had attempted to kidnap Naruto and Shikamaru and had successfully erased the evidence.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Said Shikaku.

"Hello Shikaku, I am truly sorry that you and your family had to go through that last night I have designed a new security plan for your residence. We will have an Anbu stay at your home every night this way Danzo has no opening. I have only assigned my most trusted agents, Inu, Koi, Crab, Bear and Squirrel will make up the rotation. Does this seem acceptable to you?" asked the Hokage he was rather confident even Danzo couldn't get past a guard stationed inside the room.

"That seems perfect Hokage-sama." The scarred man said nodding. With that he left his office and continued on with his day.

**Four years later**

Naruto smiled softly at his brother. Today was his brother's birthday he was four and also tomorrow was his first day at the academy.

As much as he wanted to celebrate with his brother he was very nervous. He had three tails and while he could use Genjutsu to cover them up he felt like he would be lying to himself, his family and any friends he might make.

He decided that he would only go into his full human/ tailless form when on missions, but he had also decided that his Shinobi Alias would be Konoha's Tailed Beast. He had decided he would proudly display his tails, one was grey with an intricate swirl design, another was translucent but it had a black opaque design and the last tail was brown with a yellow tip. Naruto's nervous pondering was interrupted by his brother.

"Nii-san do you want to play shougi? I'll even go easy on you?" asked/taunted Shikamaru. The raven –haired boy laughed at his little brother. The boy was ecstatic that his Nii-san was going to the academy and wasn't a bit jealous. He did have to beat his brother though just to make sure he didn't get to arrogant.

The two brothers, even though they were only four, were inseparable they did everything together and even shared the same interest. The boys would read together watch clouds together and train together. However when it came to shougi the two were bitter rivals.

"Alright Aniki, you're on." Yelled the blonde all his worries disappeared. The two parents smiled as they watched their children play shougi.

Naruto and Shikamaru sat at their father's marble set, they would stare each other down, sometimes pausing half an hour in between moves. Their mother brought them soup they continued to play as they ate. The sun set in the forest. It was silent in the background the only thing that could be heard was the taping of marbles. Eventually they fell asleep right across from each other. Their mother came and placed blankets on their sleeping forms smiling at her boys.

**The Next Morning**

It was around seven a.m. the sun was rising and Naruto and Shikamaru both blinked as the light got into their eyes. The boys quickly got up and moved quickly to complete their morning rituals.

Naruto always used the left wing bathroom and Shikamaru the right wing. The boys both showered and then made their way to the table for breakfast. Their mother had prepared Naruto's favorite steamed rice and broiled fish. The boys ate their meals and then brushed their teeth.

The family of four made their way to the academy Naruto wore what would be his ninja attire, he had black Ninja pants (with a space for his tails) and a long sleeve grey shirt. Naruto and Shikamaru walked in between their parents and made their way to the school his mother was clearly frantic.

"Now Naruto-kun I want you to listen to your teachers and be nice to the other kids and only eat at the Akimichi's for lunch. And don't point out the Anbu guards like you seem to enjoy to do." Said his mother in a rushed way. His mother was so sad her son growing up so fast she was glad Shikamaru wasn't going to she just wouldn't have been able to handle losing both her babies.

"Mom leave Naruto alone." Shikamaru said he was glad he wasn't going to the academy yet is was just too troublesome.

They hadn't realized it but they had made their way to the academy. The building had crowds of parents and children the children now beginning to make their way inside.

"Bye Kaa-san, Tou-san, Shikamaru." Said Naruto this was the first time he could remember that he would be away from is family for that long of a time.

"Remember we love you Naruto." Yoshino said to the blonde child he simply smiled, but he began to squirm as his father rubbed his head and smiled. Naruto turned and walked to room 2.

Naruto made one last wave to his parents and then entered the doorway. He got many looks but simply brushed those off he made his way to the second door on the left. He entered the doorway and saw that many of the seats were taken he heard people mumble about either his size or about his tails but again he brushed it off and took his seat in the front next to a girl who had three dogs. She was a member of the Inuzuka so Naruto felt she wouldn't be prejudiced to him.

"Hello I'm Naruto, What's your name." said the blonde boy with a bright smile.

"Hi my name is Hana and I would like to say thank you for holding away the Kyubbi." Said Hana. She had asked her mother one day about the boy she had seen with tails. Her mother had explained Naruto's "condition" Hana was so amazed at the fact a boy so young was serving her village; it inspired her to be the best Shinobi she could be. A large man with a scar on his face made his way to the front of the room.

"Hello everyone today we will be deciding a couple of things about your ninja career, this is your second to last year here and so you are now done with history and theory. First I want everyone to put their hand on the sensor on the left side built into their desk." Said the man, the kids followed his instructions (Minato made it so he learned History in his dreams, he has already covered the first two years, he will graduate at six). "Now every one look at their two letter grades and to symbols. Now the class will be divided into two groups. I want all girls with an F-rank chakra level and a b-rank or higher chakra control to come to the front of the class. The boys with E-rank chakra levels and a rank or higher control come to the as well." The man said, the boys and the girls who fit the specifications went to the front.

"Ok then all the people up here are being moved into the medical program. You have low chakra levels, but good controls you will all make great medic Nin. Report to room 3." The man once again finished speaking. Some complained but all the Med-nin in training left to room 3.

"Alright then, all of you, as of now, are designated at combat Shinobi in training. I would like all of you in the back to move forward and scan at your new seats. Ok then this devices will allow me to monitor your progress throughout your time at the academy." The man said with a smile. The class nodded, most of them were very happy to be combat Shinobi.

"Alright then my name is Aoto, I am a former Anbu member, but now my only focus is my family and making sure all of you become the best possible the Shinobi that the Leaf has to offer." The man paused and looked down at his stat sheet, the only one who had S-level chakra capacity and B level control was one Uzumaki Naruto. 'I hope this boy does well' was all the man thought before refocusing on the task at hand. "Ok the first thing we will be learning at the academy this year is tree climbing…" the man said he then motioned for everyone to follow him. The class made it outside to a grove of trees.

"Sir I don't mean to undermine you, but we can already climb trees." The boy said with a dumb look on his face.

"Oh you do so tell me can you do this?" the man asked with a grin he himself had said the same exact thing to his sensei. The man proceeded to walk straight up the tree. The eyes of the clan less academy br…students looked amazed.

For the rest of the 6 hours at the academy that day students practiced their tree climbing whether they got the exercise or not they continued walking to build reserves.

The day was over. Naruto had finished his first day at the academy and he was well exited. He hoped that the ninja academy would help him accomplish his dream… to protect his family, the people who would become his friends, to protect the village hidden in the leaves…

**I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine Tails Chapter 2**

**Reread this chapter has about 1000 new words at the end that are very important…**

**Welcome to the second chapter of nine tails, sorry it took this long I had to think where I wanted to go with this story. I really hope you enjoy this story. You might want to check my others. Anyway read and enjoy. **

**3 years later**

They say that when you look at the sea from space nothing will change year by year, even though millions of fish die and are born every day. The same could be said about the village hidden in the leaves, when you viewed the larger image nothing ever really changed. People walked the same streets, lived in the same building, it was only when you looked closer you would see the change in the faces of the people who walked…who lived. It was when you looked at these people you would see the large changes that could take place in over 1000 days.

The case we look at is the life of the Nara family, or the head family of the Nara's at least. Shikaku, Yoshino, Shikamaru, Naruto and an unnamed baby that still lived in her mother's womb. A lot had happened in these last three years for the Naras. Naruto and Shikamaru were now seven years old, Naruto was graduating and Shikamaru was soon to begin the Academy. His brother was even forcing him to train at least an hour a day. Not only this but Yoshino and Shikaku, though mostly Yoshino had decided to have another child, it would be a girl that would be born in two months. Shikaku had been selected as the new Jonin Commander making him a little busier.

Naruto walked into the Nara forest looking for the Deer. He thought most about his graduation. One day until the graduation he had been waiting on and the scores he dreaded. Naruto had already been made the top of his class but tomorrow was really important, he received his rating. All graduates would now rated on a scale of E-A after they fought with a member of Anbu. This had been decided upon in order to make the Chunin passing rate higher. He was nervous about disappointing his family. He would have to wait until tomorrow though the day when he became an active duty Shinobi. He had waited the week like everyone did, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

His father felt the worries of his son, but didn't try to comfort him, he felt that there were something that Naruto needed to do on his own and he didn't want his son uncomfortable simply thinking things through. He couldn't imagine what it felt like having someone inside of your mind. Minato had begun to teach his son further Naruto knew dozens of jutsu mostly c and d ranked jutsu, but a quarter of the jutsu he knew were A and B ranked. He was sometimes forced to teach Naruto higher level equivalents to basic jutsu like Henge and Bunshin, even though he had satisfactory chakra control there were some techniques that were simply to control intensive. So Naruto knew both the solid Henge and the shadow clone. This wasn't to say that Naruto's second father was absent from his training. Naruto was extremely adept in the shadow based Jutsu of the Nara clan.

The sun sunk into the earth of the leaf village, the moon rising into the sky in its place. Naruto made his way out of the forest, he had decided that he would just go to sleep and see what tomorrow brought. He laid in his bed, turned out the light and told his brother goodnight. He realized that from this point on he as a ninja of Konohagakure would serve to protect the village, his clan and those who were most important to him. He left his pondering as his brother's voice broke the silence that existed.

"Naruto I promise you that you will do fine as a Shinobi. Our father and the one in your head agree that you are a mid-high class jonin level Shinobi. You and I have both analyzed to decipher who you're jonin sensei and teammates will be. Now all I ask is that one you let me go to sleep then become a jonin sensei by the time I turn twelve so I don't have to work so hard as a Genin." Said Shikamaru and by the time Naruto had formulated a response Shikamaru had gone to sleep. Snoring was the only sound left in the Nara household that night.

That morning the Nara household only had room for smiles and smiles alone. The four members, well four and a half sat at the breakfast table, they each had a bowl of steaming rice and chilled tuna. They ate and made small talk. They all finished around the same time, they then got ready for their days. Naruto put on what would become his ninja outfit, Shikaku his uniform and Shikamaru his clothes for the park, Yoshino also put on clothes as she went to the park with Shikamaru much to his disdain.

The two split as they exited the door, Yoshino and Shikamaru to the park and the other two went on their way. Shikaku had decided to walk with Naruto on this his last day to the academy. They walked in much silence, but for Naruto his father's presence alone was relaxing. Just as they made it to the door Shikaku stopped the boy.

"Naruto, this is an important day for you. And even though you will still live with your mother and I for the next ten years or so…I just wanted to say that I will always be proud of you and always have been." He said with a small grin. His son simply nodded and smiled at his father. They turned and Naruto walked through the door. As he did so he thought about his decision to hide away his tails, he had made this decision a couple years ago. Not to conceal what he held inside, but to spare some people painful memories. Shikamaru said it bred hatred he had thought about it and decided him to be correct.

Naruto pushed his thoughts away, as he came to the place he had been seated in almost every day for the last three years. His seat was next to Hana who was without a doubt his best friend. They spent a lot of their off time together and often ate dinner at each other's houses.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, are you excited for today?" asked Hana as the Haimaru sniffed Naruto. He pet the heads of the three dogs he had become so familiar with. He really hoped that Hana and he were on the same team. He knew that if they weren't they wouldn't get to spend much time together as young shinobi.

"Of course Hana-chan, I really hope we are on the same team." He said in a happy response, before Hana continued the conversation Aoto-sensei interrupted them.

"Ok class, you are now all registered combat Shinobi. If you would please approach the table to receive you headband, then you will for, a line at the door." The man said he then proceeded to hand each of them their headbands. The leaf Headband had been changed slightly. In the center of the band was the normal village symbol. On the left side of the headband was a smaller fire symbol if you were a combat Shinobi, if you were a medic there was a leaf.

The second new feature added to leaf headbands was the ranking. As it was decided that every year every Konoha Shinobi would be evaluated there was now a metal plate on the inside of the headband broken up into squares where your rank would be carved.

Naruto looked at his headband in complete shock, he had done a lot better than he expected, and on the first slot on his plate was a B. A B was the rank expected of a high Chunin or low Jonin not a green Genin. He showed his score to Hana who smiled at him and showed her own score a C. This was also very impressive as the standard rank of a graduating Genin was only a D.

The students finished collecting their bands and now wore them proudly. Aoto then walked them to the academy auditorium. It was the same as a standard high school auditorium but was reinforced so it could be used as an invasion shelter. The new Shinobi waited for the other part of their graduating class. The combat Nin made up two-thirds of the graduating class whereas the last third was made up of the Medic Nin.

The medics made their way into the auditorium and took their seats and then the academy head Simpa was standing on the stage as the students sat in the crowd.

"Hello fellow Shinobi, as you all now are. Today you have officially graduated. You will be assigned your team, two combat ninja and one medic Nin per team. There are 45 teams that will graduate this year you will receive your team. Assignments will be read out like this: Team name, Jonin sensei, team members and location where you will meet them. You will leave as soon as you are assigned." Said the academy captain he continued on speaking until Naruto team assignment prediction came true. "Team White, Kakashi Hatake. Members: Combat Naruto Nara and Hana Inuzuka; Medic Kokoro Hyuga. Room assignment…roof" the man finished slightly confused.

The three new ninja then made their way to the top of the academy. As they walked out onto the roof they saw the back of a mid-sized man, he had tall, high standing grey hair. As he turned to face the kids they only saw a corner of his face, the rest was covered by his headband and mask.

"Hello, I am your sensei Hatake Kakashi. From today until you are promoted I'll be your sensei. You are all Shinobi of the Leaf and will be expected to act in such a manor. While the other sensei will begin work tomorrow and let today be about rest in celebration. You will meet at training ground 7 in thirty minutes we are going to have a 3 to 1 spar. I have already read your files and spoke to your parents, get to know each other on your own time." Said Kakashi, he gave an eye smile.

Kakashi Shunshined away and left the three on the roof as they walked to the training ground they each introduced themselves.

"Ok, I'll go first. My name is Kokoro Hyuga, while I am primarily a medic-nin, I also have close range Taijutsu skills through the Juken of my Clan. I am a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan, my likes are my clan, Dango, and helping people. My dislikes are the separation within my clan and the view the village has of my clan. My dream is to become a great Shinobi and along with the next generation of the Hyuga leaders bring together the Hyuga clan." Kokoro finished, his introduction was not what the other two expected from a main branch Hyuga.

"Well I'll go next. I am Hana Inuzuka. I am a good mid to close range Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, tough I am better at the Taijutsu. I also know some medical Ninjutsu. As for my likes I would say my clan, my little brother, my best friend Naruto and going to the movies." She paused and smiled at Naruto. "As for my dislikes I would say those who don't try their best, those who are unkind and strong smelling flowers. My dream is to have a family, be a great clan head and Shinobi." Hana finished with a smile.

"I guess I'm up then. Well I'm Naruto Nara. I am a combat fighter, I can fight at any range but I prefer mid to short range. I am mostly focused on Ninjutsu and know about 40 or 50 jutsu, with wind, lightning and fire elements. My likes are my family friends and ramen. My dislikes are those who hat someone for no good reason and tea. My Dream is to be Hokage so I can protect the people of this village." Naruto said with a smile at the end.

'_I don't think I've ever seen such a great group of young Shinobi. I have a combat ready medic who hopes to help lead the Hyuga into a new era. A girl who just wants to be a great Shinobi and leader of her clan. As Well as a very powerful 7 year old that dreams to protect the people that hate him. They are truly a special group.'_ Thought Kakashi He had sent a shadow clone to follow the three and listen to them, first-hand information was always the best.

"So Kokoro what level medic are you?" asked Hana. Part of this new system was that their graduation exam was more comprehensive. While the basic standard was still held from the decision of Naruto's birth. The medic Nin would do this while also working two shifts in the hospital and they would be ranked a medic D-A.

"I am a D ranked combat Nin and a B- ranked medic Nin. What combat rank are you guys?" he asked interested in how powerful those who had attended the combat school could get. Most villages graduating Genin were D ranked, Chunin were C to low B, Jonin were high B ranked and then there were only a few A and S ranked.

"Well I was the top Kunoichi of our class and I am a C- ranked Shinobi." Hana responded she was proud of her ranking and how close she was to Chunin. She was waiting to see the Hyuga's look at Naruto's rank.

"That is very good Hana, what about you Naruto?" Kokoro said, his expectations confirmed, the new system would definitely strengthen Konoha, he would tell Hiashi-sama upon his arrival.

"Well I was at the top of my class, my ranking was B." Naruto said, he had received his scores today and was embarrassed by his score for some reason. Hana giggled as she saw the look on Kokoro's face, she was shocked that morning when Naruto had told her his rank. He was as strong as a new Jonin.

They continued talking and walking for fifteen minutes until they arrived at the training ground. They found Kakashi standing in the center of the clearing, reading a book. They all shared one thought…

"_This guy really doesn't care…" _they all just nodded and looked at the man awaiting instructions of what they would be doing, it was eleven o'clock and they were all starting to feel slightly hungry. Naruto had Ramen on the brain.

"Well you are able to follow instructions and I had seen you came prepared for training today with the appropriate equipment and attire. So I don't hate you but I don't like you yet either. This might just tip the edge though. What is the most important thing for a Ninja?" questioned Kakashi.

'_Alright if I'm right the Hyuga will answer first'_ came Kakashi's thoughts

"Well we were always taught that the most important thing is to always complete the mission." Came the voice of Kokoro, he was met with a negative nod from Kakashi.

'_I think I know the answer Hana will give.' _He thought again.

"It is Teamwork right Kakashi-sensei?" Hana asked, answering a question with a question.

'_So close Hana.' _Thought Kakashi but he shook his head again.

"Sensei this might be far off, but is it the will of fire. It's supposed to be the force that brings the village together and makes us want to protect each other, and our loved one. It is what makes Konoha the greatest shinobi village!" finished Naruto in a loud yell, he then blushed slightly at the high volume. Kakashi simply smiled and nodded at Naruto.

"That is spot on, I want all of you to always remember that." He said his students nodded and he gave a smile that wasn't visible. "Alright we are going to spar you have half an hour to get this bell, if you don't its back to the academy…Go!" yelled Kakashi.

The three new ninja jumped back into the shrubbery around them, Kakashi simply pulled out a book and began to read.

'_They are very good at hiding themselves, I would have been hard-pressed to find them if it weren't for the Haimaru. I need to talk to her and see if we can teach them to better suppress their chakra.'_ These were the thoughts ok Kakashi among other things that were less socially acceptable.

They hid within the forest around the clearing they backed further into the forest before they began to speak through their plan.

"Naruto you were always good at strategic planning do you have any ideas?" asked Hana, she knew Naruto was a good leader and following his lead was probably a good idea.

"As a matter of fact I do…" and so Naruto explained his plan to his partners, he was able to guide the plan well as he knew Hana's skills and the skills of a main branch Hyuga. Naruto finished and had his teammates review the plan. They only had twenty minutes left so they went into action mode.

Kokoro walked out into the clearing. He took his stance in front of Kakashi, who simply smiled.

"Ninja Art 1: Taijutsu. Let us began." Said Kakashi as he slipped into his own stance. His speed was superior to the young Hyuga, but the Juken style was superior to his own. He actually had to try to avoid and block. The young Hyuga smiled, this was just as the Juken was supposed to do. You come out strong with attacking palms and strikes and then ease up slowly. Tricking your opponent.

'_Hmm, he's running out of gas time to go on the attack.'_ Thought Kakashi. Kakashi threw out a punch just as Kokoro wanted, he channeled chakra into his palm and blocked Kakashi' arm. That was his part of the plan, take out one of Kakashi's arm. After that he pulled out a kunai, which was actually Naruto in a solid Henge. Kakashi pulled out his own and began fighting the Hyuga blade to blade. Kakashi forgot to look underneath the underneath and didn't think twice as the Hyuga threw a dozen shuriken all missing him. These were also Naruto clones, they sat in wait. His job was done he ran into the forest leaving the disabled Kakashi alone in the clearing.

Hana walked out into the clearing with the Haimaru, she knew that even without one of his arms Kakashi was still a powerful shinobi. She went on with a full barrage nonetheless.

"Fang rotating Fang!" Yelled Hana and her and all three of the Haimaru began moving forward in a buzz saw shape. Kakashi's attention was at that moment focused solely on avoiding Hana, he didn't notice the Naruto clones removing the Henge. There were now 13 clones and the original Naruto behind Kakashi, half of them charged their palms with chakra and the other half formed the tiger seal. Hana pushed Kakashi closer, he still didn't realize the clones Hana was suddenly switched with tree Branches. Kakashi heard a shout coming from Naruto.

"Wind Style: Gale palm" yelled half the Naruto clones.

"Fire Style: Fire bomb jutsu." The other half yelled. The six fireballs and the wind streams met inciting an inferno. The flames rushed towards the shocked Kakashi who formed one hand seal and then plummeted into the earth avoiding the flames.

'_Damn'_ was the thought in their head they were hoping Kakashi would substitute with a stick as they had put chakra restricting seals around the forest. Then a light bulb came on and Naruto smiled, they would definitely win. He smiled also for signing the toad contract as a child in order to have an escape in case of kidnapping. And his father teaching him the one earth style jutsu he knew.

"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld" yelled Naruto and then the three Genin saw Kakashi's feet stuck in the thick swamp. One of the great benefits of this jutsu was that you could control the thickness of the swamp. His father taught it to him as it was effective in combination with water jutsu as the thicker water had more impact.

"Water style: Water Chains" yelled Naruto again, the water from the swamp moved up and chained Kakashi body, he could have broken out but this was only a spar, and even with the chains broken it would be hard to get out of the swamp, so he set his mind and waited to see how Naruto would get the bell without putting his team at risk.

"Summoning Jutsu: Toad" said Naruto and Gamakichi appeared.

"Hey Naruto what do yah need some help?" asked the frog who was the size of a cat.

"Yeah Kichi if you could go get the bell of that guy in the swamp." Naruto said. He loved his toad friend.

"Alright no prob." Came Gamakichi's reply he then hopped into the swamp and grabbed the bell from Kakashi. "Sorry Mister." He said politely, before hopping back and giving Naruto the bell.

"Thank Kichi!" said a happy Naruto, he threw a piece of chocolate at Gamakichi who caught it and promptly went back home.

"Victory" yelled Naruto before he removed the swamp and freed Kakashi, just as he did the alarm for the spar to end rang.

"Congratulations guys that was a very good example of using teamwork to defeat a stronger opponent and you all did a good job. Even you Kokoro who wasn't directly trained as a combat Nin I am very impressed. Tomorrow we will begin training and I hope to preform our first mission by Friday. For today I want you to go home and enjoy yourselves. Dismissed." Finished Kakashi before he again disappeared in smoke. He was at the Memorial stone.

"Rin, Obito you would have love sensei's son he is amazing he's stronger than I was at that age. Even though I couldn't protect you or sensei I will protect him." And for the first time in a long time Kakashi left that stone with a smile on his face.

**Nara Compound**

Naruto went to the park where he expected to find his brother and mother however he only found the previous. He walked up to Shikamaru.

"Shika, where is mom?" he asked, he assumed she was ok as shika hadn't gone with here.

"Troublesome, Tou-san seemed a little upset, he came to the park and picked her up and took her somewhere. I had assumed you simply did something troublesome. Come on, Chouji and I were about to watch the clouds and Ninja or not you are coming with us." Shikamaru said, he hadn't done anything troublesome today and he didn't want it to end that way.

The three seven year olds, only one of them a ninja sat and stared at the clouds for hours. It was around six before Naruto and Shikamaru walked Chouji home and then made their own way home. As they walked they spoke.

"So Shikamaru how was your day at the park?" asked Naruto.

"It wasn't troublesome, for some reason Ino and Sakura didn't come today so we weren't bother. It's always fun when you come by as well. How was your first day as a shinobi?" But as he asked they had made their way home so Shikamaru was content to receive the answer later.

The two brothers made their way into the dining room and sat at the table, their mother and father were already there.

"Naruto-kun we have something that we have to tell you, but why don't you tell us about your day first. Your father told me that the rankings were handed out today." His mother said with a wide smile. She truly was proud of him she would brag to everyone about Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Well yeah, we got our teams today. Kakashi Hatake is my sensei, Hana Inuzuka and Kokoro Hyuga are my teammates. We have our first training session tomorrow. I had lunch with my teammates today, Hana as you know is my friend, but Kokoro also seems like a great person. He is a B- ranked medic, and Hana got a C- ranking, I think she just needs to work on tactics a bit more and she'll be a solid C." Naruto said, hoping in vein that his family wouldn't notice he left out his score.

"Naruto, you didn't tell us your score. I can guarantee we will be proud with whatever you got." Shikaku said, he wasn't exactly sure how Naruto could be anything less than a solid C, he was smart and strong.

"I got ranked B." he said quietly, in all honesty, he didn't want his parents to make a big deal out of it.

"That's amazing Naruto-Kun, simply amazing. I think tomorrow night we should go out for diner to celebrate." His mother said excitedly, his father just looked on in admiration thinking of the day he had brought Naruto home. Unfortunately for the Nara family they had other things to discuss.

"Okay, let's have a little test." Said Shikaku, while this was a serious subject he wanted to check their knowledge of current village events. "Name the current treaties that Konoha is a signee in." Shikaku said, as much as his wife gave him strife for being lazy, the Nara head knew these two boys were important to the village, and its future.

"Eh, The alliances of the minor Shinobi nations." Said Shikamaru, his father was so predictable, the Suna treaty was being renegotiated.

"That would have been correct two hours ago, but today the Hokage and Kazekage signed a full treaty the first in the Leaf's history. I just wanted to go over the parts of the treaty. The first stipulation is that 25 ninjas from Suna will live in Konoha and vice versa. This will serve to establish relations between the two villages. There will also be a series of arranged marriages that is where all of us come into play. One child will be sent here to marry someone from here and someone from her will go there to marry one of them." Shikaku said the end with a solemn voice.

"What does that have to do with us Tou-san?" Naruto quickly asked, he understood the purpose of them having an understanding of Konoha's obligations. He knew they would have to serve with some of these Suna shinobi, but a quality of his dad's voice made it sound more personal.

"Well Naruto, tomorrow there will be a drawing among those deemed eligible for the marriages. These are anyone in a clan from the ages of 5-10. There are two drawing one for the person leaving and one for the person staying. Suna drew first and both of the people drawn were girls. This means tomorrow two boys will be selected…and both of you are of the 22 eligible." Shikaku finished sadly. He couldn't stand the concept of one of his boys being sent away and having an arranged marriage.

"Troublesome…" came both Shikamaru's and Naruto's voice. This really was the thought that one of the two brothers could be sent away to another village, or even Chouji. It was a scary thought.

The two boys had been silent since they had finished eating their meal their parents excused them and they went to sleep, both of them drained thinking that their lives would be changed tomorrow. Even if they weren't picked one of their friends, someone they knew wouldn't be living in the village any longer.

At six in the morning the streets of Konoha were clear. The civilians still sleep and missions were assigned at eight. So most shinobi were asleep and the ones awake were at the training grounds. Today though several people walked toward the streets ok Konoha towards the Kage tower at this hour. It was still quiet though as the fifteen families with boys from 5-10 years old.

They walked into the Hokage tower, no one had uttered a word. One of the boys would be leaving the village today and the other would be married. They walked into the meeting room, the clan heads took their seats, the families of these clan heads sat behind them. The Hokage was already seated at the head of the table with the two jars of names in front of him.

"Hello, I am sorry that this is the way the negotiations went. The two boys selected will be given S-rank mission pay. Now I will begin the draw, whoever is selected will stay with their clan head and immediate family to learn the details. Those not selected will be free to leave." The Hokage finished. He had a grim look on his face, it wasn't that this wasn't the best thing for the village. The full treaty would allow Konoha and Suna to flourish, he was only sad that a boy so young would have to leave his family.

The Hokage reached into the first jar, the name he selected would stay in the village but would be married. The girl from Suna was to be the Kazekage's daughter, she would marry whoever was selected from this jar. He picked up a folded piece of paper. He pulled it out of the jar, he unfolded the paper and read the name. "Nara…" he began, and the two parents breathed heavily, one of the boys would be married to a Suna girl. The other parents in the room gave a sigh but of relief. "Naruto" the Kage finished. He was especially sad now this boy who had sacrificed so much already would also sacrifice his choice in love. Those who knew Naruto looked on him with heavy eyes, his family, the Akimichis, Yamanakas, Inuzukas and even the Hyugas.

"Ok now I will draw the name of the person who will be moving to Suna, I would like for the family to keep in mind that the Kazekage and I have agreed on visiting twice a year." The Hokage reached into the jar once more, and picked up another piece of paper. He unfolded and read the paper once more. "Inuzuka Kiba" the age said the name and then waived the other families to leave. Naruto looked at the Inuzuka's in shock he couldn't believe it was Kiba.

"Ok, so down to the specifics." Said the Hokage to the emotionless room. These were shinobi families and showed no emotion under any circumstances. "These two files are the pictures of the boys' fiancé." He slid the files to the two clan heads. "Naruto will marry the daughter of the Kazekage, Temari Sabuku. Kiba will marry the daughter of Suna's Jounin commander, her name is Natsuko Hitara." He paused momentarily to let the families look at the photos. "The specifics aren't two specific. Twice a year you Irata will be able to return to Konoha, your fiancé, and eventually spouse will come with you. Naruto, Temari will visit Suna twice a year and you will be expected to accompany her." He again paused for questions.

"How long will these visits be?" asked Tsume. She was holding back tears as she spoke. The Hokage looked at her sadly.

"I would say two weeks or so." The Hokage answered. "As for other specifics, both couples will have to have a child by the time they are 16. There aren't any other specifications. So that is all. The Kazekage will be arriving with Temari in two weeks. After the treaty is signed Temari will stay here and live with the Naras. Kiba and his family will return to Suna with Kazekage-Dono you will stay for a week and then return, except for Irata." Finished the Hokage. With the meeting complete the families left to prepare for the coming events.

The two families bowed to the Hokage and then left the room. They walked back to their homes and discussed their futures.

**Hey guys, that's it the next chapter will be completed quickly I promise. I know that you might not want to, but please review, tell me what you think. I really appreciate it. Now I won't hold you hostage, but keep in mind I usually decide which story to continue based on reviews. Probably not in this case though as I want to read what happens next Lol. So that about it…**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll take the fall." He started to explain, but he was cut off rather shortly.

"There's no way we are letting that happen. It's all or none." The other fought back.

"I don't see why we can't kill them." This time the team's third member chimed in.

"You do know why. Temari's uncle could be in there." He shut down that idea immediately.

"We're supposed to be ghosts in a way. We are the white flames. There are two more missions he needs completed. We cannot get caught." The first voice came back.

The shadows continued on towards them. They needed to toward them from all sides. They wore blank white masks and all white Anbu gear. It was the idea of the shortest among them. Now they were encircled by 20 ninja from an allied nation, and they had just killed the daimyo of the land of wind.

"I have an idea." The short one said.

"Hopefully this one is better than the white suits." Another member of the group shot back playfully.

"Stop fucking around, what you think we should do?" this time the only one among them who had survived a war reminded the others of how serious it was.

"Genjutsu is easy enough. But who do we set up?" he said simply.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, but we don't have many options. I know one, I picked it up from a Suna Nin actually." The veteran said again.

"Illusionary Skill: Sands of Fantasy" He said he then kicked up sand which was coated in chakra. The Suna Nin breathed in the air they were caught in the jutsu. Their olfactory sense was the easiest as it was pitch black and touch and sound were much more difficult. All the shinobi suddenly saw four hidden rain shinobi, the team of three was able to make their escape through shunshin. They then went to the agreed upon location, a small town in wave country, hey would wait there until they got there next mission.

Okay I am very very sorry about not updating but that is literally all I've been able to write without smashing my back space key. You'll get a chapter soon, by Sunday I hope. I hope this holds you over. Sorry for two ANs in row

Again sorry.


End file.
